This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-180596, filed Jun. 25, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a personal verification method for a computer system, a computer system having an image-pickup camera, and a machine-readable recording medium applied to a computer system having an image-pickup camera.
There is a personal computer having, as an extension function, a camera image processing function wherein an image is picked up by means of an image-pickup camera provided on the personal computer and the image is incorporated into, e.g. a mail.
In this type of personal computer, when a user of the personal computer is identified, personal verification means using password registration has conventionally been used. In addition, when the user activates a given application program, the user is required to perform operations of selecting a desired application program and activating it, following the activation of the system.
As has been stated above, in the conventional computer system, when the user of the computer system is identified, password registration is required. In addition, when the user activates a given application program, the user is required to perform operations of selecting a desired application program and activating it, following the activation of the system. Under the circumstances, there are problems in the operability of the computer system.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-described circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a personal verification method for a computer system, a computer system having an image-pickup camera, and a machine-readable recording medium applied to a computer system having an image-pickup camera, whereby an operational load on a user can be lightened and a security function with high reliability can be achieved.
Another object of the invention is to provide a personal verification method for a computer system, a computer system having an image-pickup camera, and a machine-readable recording medium applied to a computer system having an image-pickup camera, thereby achieving a function of performing personal verification using a face image acquired by an image-pick camera and automatically activating a given application program or an individually set program, as well as a highly reliable security function and a high operability.
According to the present invention, the function of performing a personal verification procedure using a face image acquired by the image-pick camera and then automatically activating a given application program or an individually set program can be achieved. A personal verification technique using face images, which is applicable to the present invention, is, for example, xe2x80x9cPERSONAL VERIFICATION APPARATUS AND PERSONAL METHODxe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 8-61463 fled by the same applicant as the present application. According to this personal verification technique using face images, it is possible to perform with high precision the personal verification by stably extracting features of the eyes, nose, etc. from an input image without influence of luminance variation, etc.
The present invention is characterized by the above-described function of automatically executing a given process, such as activation of a predetermined application or activation of an individually set application, which is triggered by a personal verification result acquired by the personal verification technique using face images.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of verification for a computer system, the method comprising the steps of:
acquiring a face image of a user at a time of a user operation;
verifying whether the acquired face image coincides with any one of pre-registered face images; and
executing a preset process where the acquired face image coincides with the any one of the pre-registered face images.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer system comprising:
means for acquiring a face image of a user;
means for processing verification of the user by extracting features of the acquired face image; and
means for executing a feature of a preset process where the verification of the user is confirmed by the processing means.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer-readable information recording medium comprising:
means for acquiring a face image of a user at a time of a user operation;
means for verifying whether the acquired face image coincides with any one of pre-registered face images; and
means for executing a preset process where the acquired face image coincides with the any one of the pre-registered face images.
With the above-described processing function, the operational load on the user can be lightened and a highly reliable security function achieved. In addition, according to the present invention, the function of performing a personal verification procedure using a face image acquired by the image-pick camera and then automatically activating a given application program or an individually set program can be achieved. Thereby, a system with a highly reliable security function and high operability can be provided.
Specifically, information definitions of, e.g. applications to be executed following the personal verification procedure can be preset and managed on a user-by-user basis. Thus, where many users are registered, a user in front of the camera can be verified and a process for the user can be set. Accordingly, the user is not required to find and set his/her own information, and the operability is greatly enhanced.
A notice of a personal verification result can be issued by means of a desired text message, speech message, sound, etc. Thus, where personal verification is effected, not only a message can be displayed on the screen, but also a notice of a verification result can be issued with different messages associated with respective users. Thereby, the user can be exactly notified of the verification result.
Moreover, since a desired application can be activated when personal verification is effected, there is no need to alter setting even where the use changes, and the operability is greatly enhanced. Besides, following personal verification, a given computer graphics image prepared in advance can be synthesized into an input image. Thus, where personal verification is effected, not only a message can be displayed on the screen, but also a notice of a verification result can be issued with different messages associated with respective users. Thereby, the user can be exactly notified of the verification result.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.